Batman: Tale of two sisters
by Ladybugcatlover
Summary: Jasmine Anderson daughter of Maria Anderson has been an orphanage since age 4 and been abused since age 4. Was saved y her best friend and crush at age 10. Became a hero at age 10. Mia Anderson became an anti-hero at age 15, became a crime lord at age 15 lost her family and boyfriend at she 15. Came back to Gotham at age 19. What do these two girls have in common? Their sisters!


**Gotham City, April 27th 2004**

 **Location: Batcave**

 **Time:4:25 pm**

* * *

A young girl was in the batcave as she watched her boyfriend happily. She knew he was Robin and his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne was Batman. The young girl was about fifteen years old with dirty blonde hair with pink highlights at the bottom on her hair, she has green eyes and light skin. She looks at her boyfriend, Jason Todd and she smiles at him as he tried to sneak up on Bruce who was by the computer talking to Alfred and drinking coffee.

Bruce having noticed Jason went behind the computer said. "Jason come out here now before i leave without you" As he said that Jason came down from where he was hiding smiling.

"Gotcha" He said happily. "would have if i hadn't noticed you slip behind the computer banks three minutes ago" He said. Jason pouts at this but smiles at his girlfriend, Mia as she wraps her arms around him and hugs him.

Mia smiles at Jason and she kissed his cheek. "Be careful out there Jason ok" She said. Jason nods. "Don't worry Mia i will be" He said before softly kissing her. This kiss was a bit different from their other ones, this kiss was a bit more passionate than their other ones. They stopped their kiss when they heard Bruce clear his throat, they looked and saw he was already in the batmobile.

Jason pulled away from Mia and smiles at her. "I love you" He said. Mia looked at Jason as he said this and she blushes a bit; they had never said i love you to each-other yet. Just as she was about to say it back Jason had already left with Bruce for patrol.

Mia smile happily and she leaves the cave planning on staying in Jason's room until he came back. She wasn't sure how long she was there for, but she knew she fell asleep for the night but she grew worried when she noticed Jason never came back. She quickly got up and ran down to the batcave.

* * *

Once she got in the cave she was only met with Bruce sitting in his chair staring at nothing. She walks over to him and looks. "Bruce… where's Jason" She asked having a feeling she already knew the answer.

Bruce looks. "Mia… i'm sorry, i'm so sorry but he's gone. I couldn't save him in time" He said. "The Joker got him and tourchered him and then… the building blew up with Jason inside still" He said knowing this was going to shatter me.

Mia froze at Bruce's words as she realized Jason got killed by the Joker. 'This can't be happening… this can't be true, Jason can't be dead… he can't be he promised me' She thought to herself as anger over took her thought and she attacked Bruce who wasn't able to stop her due to be surprised.

Bruce looks surprised but he figured this was how Mia would have responded to the news. "Mia stop this Jason wouldn't want this" he said.

Mia glares. "How would you know! Out of everyone and everything the Joker has ever done Jason always thought that he would be the last person you would let the Joker hurt! If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp, if he had taken you from this world, Jason would've done nothing but search the planet for that pathetic pile of evil, death-worshiping garbage and then send him off to hell!" She yelled at him. Being trained by her mother who is a assassin came in handy for her as she took out some ninja starts and threw them at Bruce out of anger. She watched as they hit him. "I will never forgive you for this Bruce" She growled at him before she disappeared from the Batcave and she went back to her home. She vowed to herself to get revenge after training more.

* * *

 _ **Gotham City September 15th 2004**_

 _ **Location: Anderson Manor**_

 _ **Time: 5:30 pm**_

It had been five months since Jason's death. Mia found it hard to get over the fact that he was dead but she was working on it and she was getting better. However she stays locked in her room whenever she wasn't training. Her younger four year old sister, Jasmine was worried about her.

Mia was in her room and she leaned against her bedroom door hugging her knees to her chest as she heard her Jasmine knocking on her hedc room door.

 _Mia?_

 _Do you want to go and play?_

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away

We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!

Do you wanna go play?

It don't have to be outside

"Go away, Jasmine"

"Okay, bye"

Do you want to go and play?

Or do you want to and train?

I think some company is overdue

I've started training

On using my sword

It gets a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

(tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Mia, please I know you're in there

Mama and Papa are asking where you've been

They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in

We always have each other

It's always been you and me

So what are we gonna do?

Do you want to go and play?

Jasmine frowns knowing Mia wasn't gonna come out. She felt lonely without her older sister. She sighs sadly and she went down to the training room for training with her mother. As she and her mother were sparring and training with her powers.

As she was training they heard an explosion followed by multiple gun shots. Maria ran out to see what happened but was shot as she left the room. Soon enough the house was burned down and Jasmine was the only one who had managed to escape… or so she thought.


End file.
